


TB/HP Crossover

by TannaraMoonvale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, True Blood (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannaraMoonvale/pseuds/TannaraMoonvale
Summary: This is a True Blood-Harry Potter crossover. The war is over and the Light won for the HP side and Eric had met Sookie in the past few weeks. These two worlds collide when Hermione falls through a portal into the True Blood Universe. Let the fun begin...
Relationships: Eric Northman/Godric/Hermione Granger
Comments: 20
Kudos: 35





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here's the first chapter to a possible story I'm working on. Depends if anyone is interested whether or not I post more. :) These are two of my favorite fandoms so I decided to combine them. If it sounds interesting please at least leave kudos for me so I'll know. Although comments are most certainly welcome too. Let me know what you think and here's the start of it...

Eric was sitting on his throne scowling at the vermin clamoring for his attention. He really needed a new pastime. His club, Fangtasia, was a great success, financially speaking. But the constant flow of desperate and degenerate humans begging for any kind of interaction with the vampires around them was getting old. His feeling of boredom was starting to reach a dangerous level. If he didn’t find a new outlet to entertain him then he would end up doing something foolish, just to break the monotony. Maybe he could pay a visit to Ms. Stackhouse and rile her up but decided he wasn’t in the mood to deal with her. She was beautiful and smelled quite good, her innocence and her body were alluring but her unyielding ways of thinking made him cringe. Not to mention she was so wrapped up in Bill Compton he was sure if vampires could fart then she would know the type of blood Bill had had for his meal. 

For all of Sookie’s good points, her simplicity was a bit too simple for Eric. That’s not to say she was stupid, he knew she was not. She just didn’t try to expand her mind in any way. With technology being what it was there was no reason for her to not broaden her horizons. He also wasn’t looking for anyone complicated, just someone who wasn’t afraid to expand their opportunities which did not seem to be Ms. Stackhouse’s way. She seemed so caught up in trying to be “normal” that it boggled his mind and that was saying something. She could be so much more than what she currently was. She has so much potential if she would just embrace her gift and whatever ‘other’ she was. But apparently that was not her way, which was such a shame. If she would just show an inkling that she was interested in being more, Eric would be happy to help her accomplish this but alas, she was not and he really wasn’t in the mind frame to deal with her until she decided (if she ever did) to be all she could be. However, even his patience had its limits. 

Maybe he should just go for a flight and let his mind clear to help figure out what needed to be done. With this thought, Eric rose from the throne and left the building, taking flight to nowhere in particular. Eric let his mind wander. He realized, suddenly, just how long it had been since he had last seen or spoken to Godric, his beloved maker. Maybe that was part of the problem? He couldn’t remember ever going this long without at least speaking to his maker. As this thought crossed his mind, Eric checked his bond with Godric and felt how tamped down it was. Curious. Why would Godric tamp down his side of the maker-child bond? What reason would have him doing such a thing? Knowing the only way to find out would be to ask, Eric got out his phone and dialed. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Godric was sitting at his desk when he felt Eric ping the bond. It took him a bit by surprise considering how long it had been since he had felt anything other than boredom from his child. He had wondered if Eric would ever feel anything other than the extreme boredom he had for the last few years now. Feeling his child finally change emotions was a relief for Godric; he had been worried about Eric. 

He had felt Eric’s emotions change quickly last week and then again a few days ago but none overrode his boredom for very long. Since his child was pinging him in the bond, Godric knew it would be only a matter of time before Eric would be calling to figure out why he had tamped down on the bond, and then Godric could find out what had sparked such an array of emotions within his child. 

He had been slowing closing off the bond to keep his own negative emotions from influencing Eric in any way. He often thought of his child, his proudest achievement in his long years walking the Earth. Godric couldn’t explain why he had started to feel so disconnected with the world, he just had. He knew it was partly due to the monotony of being a Sheriff of a now civilized area. Not much happened anymore and that which did was generally quite mild to when he first took the post. However, this was not the sole reason for his despondency. 

As he thought about Eric and things in general, Godric decided he needed to visit Eric. It had been way too long since they had been in each other’s presence and it was time for this to come to an end. With this thought forefront in his mind, Godric called to Isobel to inform her he was leaving to visit Eric. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Isobel was very pleased to hear Godric would be seeing Eric very soon. She had been worried about him for a few years now and hoped a visit to his child would be what he needed to snap out of the funk he seemed to be in. She knew they shared a very special bond, even for a maker and child. She was aware as well, that it had been some time since they had been together and often wondered if this could be a cause for Godric’s downward spiral. She was also aware that he had been training her to take over the area for some time now. Whether this was done consciously or not she wasn’t sure but knew he had been nonetheless. 

She knew she could handle whatever the area threw at her with no problems. Godric had been quite thorough with his training. She didn’t know when he planned on stepping down but was sure he was going to. When he did, she hoped it was for the right reasons and not foolhardy ones. Isobel was hoping that Eric would be able to help Godric lighten back up and embrace more than just existing. She knew older vampires sometimes grew weary with modern times and all the changes they encompassed. She had hoped the work Godric had put in to help with the Great Revelation that he would be back to enjoying his unlife, but shortly after the Reveal he had seemed to slip back into his melancholy. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione was running for all she was worth. The war may be over and Voldemort dead, but there were still plenty of DeathEaters loose. Unfortunately she had come across two of the worst ones, the Carrows, who were well known for their cruelty. They had no qualms pulling on all the dark magic they could to take out a perceived enemy. 

It’s not that Hermione wasn’t a powerful witch in her own right but taking on both Carrows just wasn’t on her top things to do list, especially since their master was no longer around to somewhat control them. They were dangerous before, now they were dangerous and unleashed, not a good combination. To her misfortune, Hermione had come across both of them hiding in the Forbidden Forest. She had gone just inside the forest to collect a few herbs and plants to brew the few potions she liked to keep on hand and now she was well inside its borders, running for her life.

Hermione leaned against a tree trying to catch her breath for a moment before they figured out where she was at. She had enough time to stow away her herbs and plants and grab her wand from inside her boot when she heard them approach. Taking a deep breath she started running again, tossing a few spells back in the Carrows’ direction. She had managed so far to stay ahead of the siblings and dodge or repel whatever spells they sent her way but she was tiring. Suddenly, she found herself face down on the forest floor! She had tripped over a root and when she managed to get back to her feet, she could see them gaining on her. With a burst of adrenaline, Hermione jumped up and took off again. 

Before she could get very far she found herself falling again but instead of hitting the forest floor she landed on a carpeted one. What in Merlin’s name…?! When she looked up she saw the Carrows’ faces twist into ugly masks of rage. Without a thought, Hermione yelled out two Avada Kedavra spells in quick succession with the hope that she would be quick enough to hit both while they were caught up in their rage and shock of seeing the portal. Just before the portal closed she saw that she had hit her marks and was able to feel some sense of relief. At least she managed to take them out before they could follow her through to here… wherever here was.

Hermione took a moment to look around her new surroundings. It would appear that she was in someone’s office. How in Merlin’s name did she get here and more importantly would the owner or owners of the office be friendly or…the door opened before she could finish the thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm really surprised by the response of the first chapter! Thank you all so much. Here's the next chapter for you. I hope you like it. :)
> 
> Thank you to Fatalromance and HarleynM for your lovely comments. :) Much appreciated.

Godric took to the sky headed towards Shreveport; he was anxious to reunite with his child. He could feel Eric’s lighter mood and wondered what had caused it. A few minutes into the flight his cell rang, his child of course. With a smile that reached his soul for the first time in too long, Godric answered the call. 

“Good Evening my child. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?” he asked.

“Master, do I need a reason to call?” was Eric’s reply.

“Eric, my child, how many times must I tell you not to call me ‘Master’?” Godric asked with a chuckle and shake of his head. Some things would never change.

“Always once more, Master.” Eric replied with his own merriment dancing in his voice. He knew Godric didn’t like for him to call him Master but he never gave a Maker’s Command for Eric to stop either. So until Godric did this then Eric would continue to call him thus. To Eric it was showing his maker the respect he deserved and Godric knew this, which was probably why he never made Eric stop.

It felt good to both maker and child to be speaking to the other. Without realizing, they had both missed the other with fierceness. One truly did not feel whole without the other by their side. They had both taken sheriff posts bordering the other and had thought they would have stayed in better contact being so close. However, this was not what happened. They had failed to realize the monarchs they had pledged fealty to would need both their support and ‘guidance’ more than any other in their retinue. It was this need, as well as the disorganization of their respective areas, which led to the almost century long quiet between the two. 

“I was calling to see if you would mind a visit from your wayward child?” Eric asked with a mischievous tone akin to that of a teenager. “It has been too long Godric and I find myself in need of your company.” He finished with a more affectionate tone.

“Indeed it has been too long child. No need to come visit me as I am on my way to you as we speak.” Godric replied.

“Truly! How long before you arrive?” Eric asked with happiness in his tone as well as the bond. He sent Godric a burst of love and affection.

“I am approximately thirty minutes from the Shreveport boundary. Where shall I meet you?” Godric inquired, pleased to hear his child’s voice light and enjoying the burst of emotion. He sent the same back to Eric as well as pride.

“I am actually about fifteen minutes away from the boundary. I shall wait for you there and then we can decide where to go.” Eric said, enjoying the thought of being only moments away from his Maker. 

“Very well, we will decide then. Tell me child, how is Pamela? Is she still trying to bankrupt you with her shopping?” Godric asked while trying, and not succeeding, to hold in his mirth.

“She is very well and yes, she is still trying to find the bottom of my funds. She will be pleased as well to have you here. She has also missed you.” Eric replied with a slight chuckle. His child was a shopaholic in the worst way. However, if you asked her, she would tell you she was just a fashionista. Ah, children today. Well, she deserved his spoiling. He knew he should probably attempt to carborate her but just could not do it. She was loyal, protective and never questioned him on all things which mattered.

“You spoil her too much Eric.” Came Godric’s reply but without much conviction. He knew Pamela deserved it and was happy that Eric could reward her in such a way. He knew what a blessing and true rarity it was to have a child with such devotion and loyalty. Yes, most children were devoted and loyal to their makers but not quite to the degree Eric was to him or Pamela was to Eric. He had offered to release Eric many centuries ago and the look of hurt and almost betrayal on his child’s face was something he would never forget. He had only offered once and decided to let Eric be the one to request it next time. Godric also knew that Eric had offered to release Pamela and she had also refused with an almost exact reaction as Eric had given him. They had a strong blood line and Godric was immensely proud of it. 

Both vampires hung up their phones when they reached each other. Godric had sped up so he could be at Shreveport’s boundary when Eric arrived. Upon arrival, both vampires embraced the other and reveled in the feeling of being whole again. The time apart had taken more of a toll on the ancient beings than they had realized. Both maker and child let out long sighs (a human reaction but it was quite fitting for the situation) while being held by the other as they floated, keeping the reunion a private matter. Not that either had a problem with showing the world the love they held for the other, not at all. It was just nice to have this moment alone. 

“So where shall we go?” Godric asked as they released each other. 

Eric replied in a somewhat bored tone. “Well, you have yet to see my latest business venture. A vampire bar called Fangtasia. We could stop in there. You could enthrall the patrons, or vermin as Pamela so lovingly calls them. It would be worth seeing at least once.” 

“You do not seem pleased with this business.” Godric stated with a bit of concern.

“It is a very lucrative business, make no mistake and in the beginning it was entertaining to have our feed and fucks throw themselves at us. But the novelty wore off quickly. Now it is just sad to watch them return. It seems the worse they are treated the more they crave. It would be funny if it was not so pathetic. These humans are for vampires of my Area like fast food restaurants are for humans, filling but not very satisfying.” Eric stated with a grimace.

“If you are so disgusted with this business then why do you continue to give it your time? Why not do something else instead? Surely there are other things more interesting and worthy of your time and effort.” questioned Godric.

“I am sure there are such things however I have not run across any as of late. The various business proposals which have been brought to me for consideration of backing have all been lacking. Besides, Fangtasia is very profitable and those who come do so with the hope of seeing me sit on a throne for their entertainment.” Eric said while chuckling mirthlessly.

“So you sit on a throne for the human’s entertainment?” Godric asked while shaking his head and then laughingly said “Where have I gone wrong?”

Eric couldn’t help but to laugh along with his maker. When you put it like that, it did sound a bit pathetic. 

“It does sound ridiculous but it is also a way for the vampires in my area to ‘pay’ their dues to me. Every vampire in my area has to make an appearance in Fangtasia at least twice a week and for their ‘patronage’ I waive their dues. This helps to keep the patrons happy and gives the vampires who do not have a bountiful income a way around the extra expense.”

Godric nodded his head in understanding. “Does your queen know you do this?” he asked. Eric nodded his head, “She does not care so long as her taxes are paid.”

“I see. So you pay the missing taxes out of your own pocket which keeps your queen happy and makes you a benevolent sheriff in the eyes of your constituents? How very astute and creative of you my child. Well done, well done indeed.” Godric smiled up to Eric and sent pride through the bond.

Eric nodded his head and stood a bit straighter at Godric’s praise. No matter how old he was, his Maker’s praise was always something he strived for. He always strove to make Godric proud, to never cause him distress or disgrace. 

“Shall we go visit Fangtasia or would you wish to go elsewhere?” Godric asked once they took to flight.

“Fangtasia it is. As much as I would like to be somewhere more interesting, I do not relish the idea of Pamela’s tantrum should she have to wait to see you. She can become quite creative in getting her revenge.” Eric answered with a chuckle.

As both vampires took to the sky once more, at slower speeds since there was no hurry, Godric decided this would be a good time to question Eric on the latest events. He was still curious to Eric’s briefly changing emotions of the recent past. 

“Tell me Eric, what has transpired within these past two weeks to break your constant mood of boredom? I felt curiosity, lust, and irritation that temporarily overruled your boredom.” Godric asked while cocking an eyebrow at his child.

“Ah, that had to be the two times I was in Ms. Stackhouse’s presence. She came into Fangtasia the first time two weeks ago and was showing pictures of two dead women to any who would look. Apparently her brother has become her local police department’s top suspect and she has decided to try to clear his name. The second time was about a week later when I asked her to do a job for me.” Eric replied before going into more detail about Sookie Stackhouse. This included telling Godric of her looks, personality, temperament and her gift. 

“A telepath? How interesting. I agree with you that Ms. Stackhouse has a gift, not a disability. I can also see where she would consider it a curse though. Could you imagine living around humans with their duplicity and narrow mindedness with no way to control such a gift? Always hearing what most would rather keep hidden? I am sure it would be quite problematic. Yet you say she has a good outlook on life? That is quite a feat. I have known a few telepaths over the centuries and I cannot remember a single one who was not cynical and bitter. 

“I also agree with you that this young woman has many ways today to better her life. From what you have said, I can see why she piqued your interests only to have it not last long. We are very similar in such ways. Looks are not everything; we have been around long enough for physical beauty to not be the main aspect to look for.“ Godric replied.

As they reached Fangtasia, Eric decided to use the front entrance rather than the employee one in the back. This would accomplish two things. One, it would give the vermin a treat and two; it would allow Pam to greet her Grandmaker. With matching smirks, Eric and Godric descended. 

It only took Pam a moment to realize her Grandmaker was standing in front of her. In a rare show of emotion other than boredom, Pamela squealed “Godric!” before embracing the ancient vampire, much to the waiting patrons’ pleasure. To say she was pleased to see him would be the understatement of the century. After releasing Godric, he and Eric entered the club.

“I must say my child, it is certainly cliché. I suspect the décor was done with humans’ ideas of what vampires like in mind?” Godric queried with a chuckle.

“Sadly, yes. Pamela researched and came up with this and the patrons, then and now, absolutely love it. Most vampires, myself and Pamela included, while here, will wear clothing to match the image.” Eric deadpanned.

“I see. That explains Pamela’s outfit. I am amazed you got her to wear such outfits. I would have thought she would be vehemently against such an idea.” Godric stated. Remembering how Eric’s child preferred softer colors and better materials.

“Actually, it was her idea to wear what we do. She said it was part of the research and it would be like the icing on a cake, topping off what they expected to see. This is not to say she enjoys wearing some of the ‘costumes’ (her word not mine) she does. But she was correct in that the vermin enjoy the “sights”, so we all tolerate it.” Eric explained.

For the next fifteen to twenty minutes, Eric walked Godric around introducing him to worthy vampires of his Area who were on show for the night. Not all vampires on the premises got an introduction but those who did took the honor seriously. All who were introduced to Godric knew of his other name, Death and the history which awarded him the title. He was deceptively young looking and had an unnerving calmness about him. Both of these attributes belied the ancient’s age and therefore many underestimated him, much to their detriment. Those few who were graced with an introduction to Eric’s maker showed the upmost respect due to Godric.

After the last introduction was made and the pair turned to go to Eric’s booth Godric noticed the throne up on the dais. He turned to Eric with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk. The throne was a bit ostentatious. With a chuckle Eric answered, “Pam” and Godric nodded his head in understanding. Leave it to Pamela to make sure the center piece of furniture was as loud and clichéd as the rest of the club. 

Just as they were about to sit Eric froze with his head cocked towards his office. In the next instant both vampires were standing in the open door of Eric’s office, completely flummoxed over what they were witnessing. 

A young woman was sitting in the middle of the floor with a wand pointed at an opening behind her with a green light flowing from said wand and her yelling the words “Avada Kedavra” at two beings that seemed to be quite angry in a forest setting. As they watched, the two seemingly human beings fell over as if dead and the young woman let out a sigh of relief. Not wanting to spook her, Eric and Godric waited to move or speak until she took note of them. 

Unsure of what was happening or what exactly had happened they both listened to their instincts (which have always served them well) to let the young woman adjust to the new situation. When she did finally look their way she quickly jumped to her feet in a battle stance with her wand held in front of her. Her outward appearance was dirty and disheveled, like she must have fallen in the forest at some point before falling through the opening. She looked to be strong and confident as well as ready for any trouble she may face from them. 

When she realized they were not going to immediately threaten her, she relaxed her stance just a bit and lowered her wand minutely. She seemed to be assessing them both and the room they were in. Finding nothing of an immediate threat the young woman twirled her wand about her head and said Scourgify and in the next instant her hair and body were clean and clothes righted. `

Amazed to see magic used in such a way, Godric and Eric both took a measured step into the room and closed the door behind them. Whoever she was, no other needed to see what she was doing except them. If word got out… well, they would be the least of her concerns. When they saw she was once again back in a lax battle stance studying them they returned the favor.

She was just shorter than Godric with thick almost waist length blondish brown hair and piercing green eyes. She wasn’t what they would call a stunning beauty but she did have a natural beauty which they both found refreshing. From what they could tell, it seemed she only took time to wear the most basic of eye makeup, eyeliner and mascara. Allowing their eyes to flow down her form they saw she had the right amount of curves in the right places. Her breasts were the perfect size and her hips were flared just enough to be proportional and give her an hourglass figure. Over all, a beautifully natural package which had both vampires becoming aroused. 

Eric and Godric noticed that she was scoping them out just as they had been her. They both smirked and decided to lean against the wall closest to them, allowing her to look her fill. They both wondered who she was, where she had come from, who she was fighting, how she had gotten here and so many more questions they hoped she could and would answer.

Finally, Eric spoke, “First, we have no intentions of harming you unless you choose to threaten us. Second, who are you and how did you get here, in my office? Finally, for now, I am Eric Northman, Vampire Sheriff of this Area and this is my Maker, Godric Nevii.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers!!! I'm am totally blown away by the reception of this story! You guys so rock! Here's another chapter for you fine people! Sorry for the delay but RL has been crazy but enough of that! :) Onto the story...

Hermione jumped to her feet and took a simple battle stance with her wand trained in their direction to show whoever was coming in that she could take care of herself if the need arose. What she saw took her breath away. There were two of them and they were beyond gorgeous! She couldn’t believe her eyes. How could two beings be so different yet seem so perfect together? Using a bit of wandless magic, Hermione cast an aura reading spell. This, she knew, would tell her all she needed to know about the two strangers. 

The results stole her breath. The colors of their auras showed her several things within an instant. One, they were both quite old, probably considered ancient. The smaller of the two was easily twice the age of the taller one. Two, they were definitely connected to each other in some way. Three, the most important, they were honorable beings. Another thing the spell told her, which she already knew; was that these two magnificent beings were VERY powerful and could be VERY dangerous. However, she already knew that they would do no harm to her unless provoked, so she relaxed her stance just a bit and did a Scourgify to right her appearance. It would do no good to look like a ragamuffin in the presence of such perfection. Once the spell had done its magic, she went into her relaxed battle stance once again.

Since the only movement the two of them had made was to step enough inside the room to shut the door, Hermione figured they truly did not mean her any harm. She was sure they would have already made their move otherwise. So she took a moment to check them out. Who could blame her with such specimens of maleness so close to her. She started with the shorter one first. He had brown hair cut on the short side but not too short. His eyes were such a dark shade of brown to seem almost black from this distance. Then there was his mouth… it looked as though it could give a woman so many pleasures! As her eyes travelled down his body she took note that he was quite lean and toned nicely. From the form fitting clothes he wore she could also appreciate the strength hidden just under the surface, not to mention the bulge starting to appear. Oh my, he definitely was gifted there as well. Merlin!

Hermione’s eyes then moved to check out the taller of the two when she noticed they had taken a more casual stance by leaning against the walls. When this clicked in her mind she also realized both of them were checking her out which gave her the time needed to continue her perusal. The taller male was a blond haired, blue eyed hunk of perfection. His shoulders were broad and his waist narrow. His arms were nicely muscular as well as his long legs. The total package screamed masculinity and strength. When she looked back up to their faces they were both wearing smirks, so she smiled back.

Then the taller of the two spoke and she just barely kept herself from swooning from the sound of his voice. It was a silky, melodious sound. She could listen to him read the phone book and never tire of hearing that voice. 

“I also mean no harm to either of you. Now before we get into twenty questions, would you allow me to ward this room? I may tentatively trust the two of you but no one else. In my experience, especially the last few years, one can never be too cautious.” Hermione requested. At Eric’s slight nod she warded the room against any eavesdroppers as well as any uninvited guests. She lowered her wand when she finished and continued answering their questions and to ask a few of her own.

“My name is Hermione Granger. As for how I came to be here, in your office? I’m not totally sure. I was running through the Forbidden Forest and literally stumbled into the portal. I had heard such pockets of alternate realms existed but had yet to come across one…until now.” she answered.

“You said you were the vampire sheriff of this area? Please explain to me what that meant. It does not surprise me the two of you are vampires, the glow you have as well as your paleness of complexion proved as much, but the vampires I am accustomed to hold no such occupations.”

Eric regarded Hermione silently for a moment, happy to hear vampires were not a new thing for her, then answered her question. “Each state or province has its own monarch. Each monarch breaks the state or province up into areas then hires sheriffs to oversee each area. Louisiana has five areas and I am the sheriff of Area 5. Does this sufficiently answer your question?” At her nod Eric continued. “I am pleased to hear vampires are not a new thing for you and from what you said we are a bit different than those you are accustomed to. How are the vampires where you are from? I would like to know, as well, what you are. I know what I think but I would very much like to hear you confirm it.” Eric finished with a curious look in his eyes.

“Well, let me start with what I am. I am human and a witch which was most likely what you thought.” Hermione paused to allow Eric to answer and both vampires nodded their heads. “Alright, next, I am aware of many different species of beings besides vampires. Where I was, the Forbidden Forest, was where many magical creatures lived: centaurs, arachnids, and trolls to name a few. A few others would be hippogriffs, Threstrals, dragons, plus many more. So the question would be whether or not such beings exist here in this realm? 

“As far as what the vampires of my realm were like? Well, I really cannot say much about them. I know they kept mostly to themselves in various sized nests. I also remember learning that in order to leave one nest for another the vampire leaving would then have to fight the nest’s leader. If the vampire survived they would be able to leave with the leader’s blessings. From what I was able to learn, this fight could become quite brutal and the vampire wanting to leave did not always survive, or they could be barely injured. I’m sure it all depended on the leaving vampire’s standing within the nest. I do know the only political leaders in my realm were wizards with a few witches, we are a pretty male dominant society at the moment. 

“You need to know that my realm is split into two worlds, the wizarding world and the muggle world. Not to be insulting, just clarifying, the muggle world was made up of non-magical humans. Oh, they had their own type of magic...muggle magic…but it was nothing compared to what I and others like me can do.” At this point Hermione paused to check on her audience and make sure they were still following her. She looked to Godric and gave a slight nod to him showing that she knew he wanted to ask something and for him to do so.

Godric gave her a small smile in acknowledgement, glad she was pausing so he could question before she got too far from the topic, then spoke. “So, vampires of your world sequestered themselves away and merely survived?” At Hermione’s hesitant nod Godric continued. “Sounds a bit like here up until four years ago. Here, vampires had the Great Reveal and now walk openly amongst the world. However, before coming out we would still interact with humans, we just had to hide what we truly were, except for a select few. As for human magic, from those you called muggles, were you talking of their magic as Celtic, druidic, Wiccan and so on?” Seeing Hermione nod again Godric continued.

“We have the same here except we also have witches who can do more. I do not believe it is the same level as your type of magic but it is more than the average human magic. I am curious as to the spell you did just as we opened the door? Would you mind telling us what it was?” Godric finished with his own curiosity shining in his eyes.

Hermione had been smiling through his questions and information until the last one. With a heavy sigh she nodded and started back up with her explanations. “The vampires of my world do interact with other magical beings, but rarely muggles, um, humans. They own businesses and such but they do not have the hierarchy in which this world does. None of them hold any political power. Tell me please, in this world, does a vampire need an invitation in order to enter a dwelling? Are sunlight, silver and wood just as harmful and are garlic, crucifixes, holy water and no reflections just a myth?” At both of their nods Hermione continued. 

“Well, I suppose some things are standard.” She said with a chuckle. “As for muggle magic, yes to what you said except for druidic magic. Druids still prosper in my world, though most keep to themselves. I am quite interested in learning what types of magic you have in this realm. I felt my magic surge when I landed here. As for the spell I cast when you first came upon me…” Hermione paused for a moment and then continued. “It was one of the three Unforgivable Curses, the killing curse. It takes a great deal of intent to perform correctly. Unfortunately, I became pretty proficient with all three of the Unforgivables during the war.” As she finished both vampires could tell this war she had been in had left its mark on her soul, much like war was prone to do, especially if you had any sort of an active part.

Godric and Eric watched her silently then Eric asked if she needed a moment. Hermione shook her head while taking a deep breath. 

“How recent was this war you spoke of? Also, who were the two beings chasing you, they seemed human as well? I take it you killed them?” Eric asked, careful no judgment of any kind was in his voice.

Hermione sighed and looked past both vampires to a spot on the wall, her eyes going distant as she prepared to tell them of the Second Wizarding War.

“It was officially over about six months ago. It was called the Second Wizarding War. The first one took place about thirty years before, a few years before I was born. A powerful half-blood wizard named Tom Marvolo Riddle proclaimed himself the Dark Lord Voldemort and spewed hatred of all things muggle. This included sympathetic pure bloods, half-bloods, muggle-borns (that would be me) and muggles. For some reason no one took into account that he himself was a half-blood. Amazing what one can ignore with the promise of power. Anyway, he managed to pull many wizards and witches to his side, all believing in his propaganda of blood superiority and purity. Sadly, he was stopped before but not defeated unfortunately. It was rumored he survived by drinking the blood of unicorns in and around the Forbidden Forest, a cardinal sin against nature, which I am apt to believe. He managed to regain a human’ish form due to his followers performing a ritual. 

“This ritual required the blood of the ‘boy-who-lived’, Harry Potter…long story short, they managed to get Harry’s blood and complete the ritual which brought Riddle back completely, although he hadn’t gone by that name since he started his crusade. The name he chose was Lord Voldemort. Anyway, once he regained his corporeal form he immediately started his campaign back up to “cleanse the impurities from the wizarding world”. No one will ever truly know just how many innocents, magical and muggle, fell victim to him and his followers, called DeathEaters, over the last six years but I can only imagine it being quite high. 

“From what I learned, the despot was just as cruel to his followers as he was to his enemies. Threatening, torturing and killing the loved ones of those who he perceived had failed him, but not always the one who failed him. Why any sane being would willingly want to follow such a maniacal psychopath is beyond me but he actually managed to get a large following. I heard a few things about the revels they would hold and just hearing about such things still gives me nightmares. They would do some very sick and twisted things all in his name and blood purity. 

“As for the two who were chasing me and I successfully sent to their deaths? They were the Carrows, Amycus and Alecto, brother and sister who were two of the worst and yes they were “human” which I use the term very loosely. Their cruelty and hatred all things “impure” was well known. They loved to torment and torture all who had the misfortune to cross their paths, believers and nonbelievers alike. They had been hiding in the Forbidden Forest probably because few people would venture very far into it due to the many types of beings and creatures who reside there. I had gone to the edge of the Forest and just inside it to collect a few plants and herbs for potion brewing when I unfortunately stumbled upon them. My misfortune was having my hands full of ingredients rather than my wand.” Hermione finished with a chagrinned look. Her old professor and mentor, Severus Snape, would verbally, and probably physically, kick her ass if he ever found out just how much she had let her guard down. She could hear his voice in her head, chastising her. Ms. Granger, I would expect a fifth year or younger to pull such a dunderheaded move but not you. You have been taught better and therefore I expect better. Do Not make such a mistake again for it could very well be your last. She still couldn’t believe she had been caught so unaware, only her quick reflexes and their surprise had saved her life.

Eric and Godric had listened to her tale with rapt attention. They couldn’t fathom being in a war with magic the likes she had wielded. This realm’s witches and war was bad enough but to throw in powerful magic such as hers as well, it was not something they ever hoped to have to deal with. Giving Hermione a bit of time to gather herself, the vampires thought over the information she had given. It amazed them that the vampires of her world would be so uninvolved with the governing of their part of the world. As dangerous and cutthroat their world could be and generally was; neither Eric nor Godric could fathom not having a hierarchy to look after and govern their own. 

Then there was the information she shared about the various other beings and creatures of her world. It’s not to say none of those beings or creatures had ever inhabited this world but it was a long time ago for most, before Godric was even born as a human. Many left due to the nature of humans. Godric did remember when the last dragon took flight to leave this realm to go to the new one founded for them, it was a sad day. They were magnificent beasts with a natural intelligence and lifespan to rival any ancient vampire and if you were lucky enough to befriend one, you then had a friend and ally for life.

After giving Hermione a bit of time to collect herself, Godric said, “You have shared much with us tonight and we thank you, but I am sure you are quite tired after your ordeal and the new situation you have found yourself in. I am sure my child can arrange for you accommodations for however long you need them.” 

Eric nodded his head and started to pick up the phone to do just that when Hermione stopped him.

“Oh that’s alright. No need if you have a backyard I can use. You have my word I will make no trouble for you. I still carry around my bag which has all I need in it.” At their concerned and confused looks she continued. “As I said before, I was doing whatever I could to help the Light win the war. After spending a year on the run, I still can’t shake the need to have what I need to survive wherever I was and that it was well stocked and warded.”

“Why would you need a backyard? I can set you up in one of my homes for however long you need it, free of charge.” Eric replied, still a bit confused and concerned for Hermione; noting to ask about the ‘year on the run’ at a later time.

Hermione smiled and answered, “I only need a backyard because I have my tent with me in my bag. It may not look like much but my knapsack holds more than meets the eye. I have an undetectable enlargement spell on it so it can hold whatever I need it to. At the moment, it still holds all I own. After being in so many dangerous situations through the years and a year on the run, I had yet to take the time to unload it.”

“A tent? Why do I have a feeling that this tent of yours will be nothing like the sort we have here?” Godric asked with a smile.

“Because you’re smart?” was Hermione’s reply with a chuckle. “You would be correct in that my tent is not like any you have here, I’m sure. Mine is a magical tent and once I set it up I will invite you both in so you can see for yourselves. I could describe it to you but it would not do a magical tent any justice. They are something to be seen and experienced only.” she said with a smile on her face that finally reached her eyes.

If either vampire had had the need to breathe then their breaths would have been stolen from them. Her smile would rival the sun in its brilliance and warmth. 

“Well then milady, I have the perfect backyard for this tent of yours to be set up. Tell me Hermione, can you fly as well?” Eric asked.

“Ah, yes, yes I can…on my broom.” Hermione replied and then chuckled at their reactions. “Yes, in my world, we actually use brooms to fly. It’s one of the few things muggles got right in their fantasies of witches. So may I safely assume the two of you can fly as well?”

Godric chuckled at her response and answered her. “Yes both of us can fly. It is one of our vampiric gifts.”

Both vampires couldn’t help but chuckle as Hermione’s eyes went wide, not really expecting an answer in the affirmative. “Merlin! That’s just cool as hell! Something tells me I may not be able to fly as quickly as the two of you but I can go a pretty quick pace.”

“You could show us your flying skills or you could allow one of us to carry you while we fly. The choice is yours to make.” Eric stated with a smile.

“Hmm. Well, since I don’t know where we are going, I’m thinking I should let one of you carry me this time. I would love to go flying with the two of you at a later date though. That is, if neither one of you mind.” Hermione said, her eyes flicked back and forth between the two beings.

“Then would you allow me the honor of carrying you?” Godric asked then chuckled at the slight blush forming on Hermione’s cheeks.

“The honor would be mine. Thank you Godric.” Hermione finally managed to reply.

Eric smiled and nodded his acknowledgment while letting Godric know they would be going to his cabin just outside of city limits. He told them he needed to let Pam know he was leaving and then they could be on their way. While they waited, Godric made an offer to Hermione.

“I would like you to know, should you need someone to converse with about what you had to do or see during this Wizarding War you spoke of, Eric and I would be more than happy to lend you a shoulder and ear. We have both lived for a very long time. Eric is over one thousand years a vampire and I am over two thousand years a vampire. During our time we have fought in many battles and wars, as humans and vampires. We are both fully aware the ugliness which comes from being involved in any type of warfare, as well as the scars it can leave behind; seen and unseen.” 

When he finished it took all of Hermione’s willpower to keep the tears at bay and to not hug the vampire, being unsure of the etiquette of this world. No one had ever made such an offer to her before. Most in her world were too busy dealing with their own problems to care about hers. With a shaky intake of breath and slight nod of her head, Hermione thanked Godric for the offer. “I appreciate the offer and may take you up on it one day. Thank you.”

Godric took in her slightly trembling voice and body and decided to guide her out the back door to give her a moment to gather herself. When Eric joined them moments later, he gave a questioning look to his maker. He could feel the change in the atmosphere and Hermione’s body language. Godric gave him the barest of a head shake and turned to Hermione. 

“Ready?” he simply asked and when she nodded Godric pulled her into his embrace and shot up into the night.

Hermione let out a squeal at the sudden movement and squeezed Godric tighter before loosening her grip a bit and laughing when she saw the mirth in his eyes and smirk of his lips.

“You know, a little warning would have been nice. I may not be afraid to fly but I am NOT accustomed to such sudden movements!” she chastised Godric, barely getting it said through her laughter; which, of course, caused the chastisement to not have any sting.

Godric laughed heartily at her reaction and attempted scolding. He tightened his arms around her and said, “I just do not see where any fun could be had by doing that. Besides, I quite enjoyed your reaction.”

Hermione blushed to her toes at his words and decided to look around instead of in his eyes. They were so beautiful; she didn’t think it wise to stare. She could so get lost in those eyes and never complain. He might get the right idea and at the moment anyway, she wasn’t quite ready to go down that road just yet. 

Eric had laughed at their antics and was enjoying seeing his Maker having some fun. At some point since meeting up with each other, Godric had reopened the bond between them and Eric was enjoying it immensely. He sent Godric love, happiness and laughter and received it back.

A twenty minute flight later had the three beings landing in a well-manicured lawn. Godric reluctantly loosened his hold on Hermione but it took her a few minutes before stepping out of his embrace, much to his enjoyment. She was so busy admiring the landscaping and cabin she missed the smiles both vampires had.

“Oh my, Eric, this is beautiful!” Was the only thing Hermione could manage to say. The yard had flowerbeds, trees and bushes artfully placed to enhance the natural beauty of the area, including the cabin which was made out of logs. The outside of the cabin was simple but beautiful. From the looks of the outside, the cabin didn’t look all that big but Hermione knew not to judge a structure from the outside. Most magical buildings looked nothing on the inside what the outside portrayed.

As she looked around the property, Godric and Eric stood back and watched her. Her appreciation of Eric’s home and land pleased him very much. It was a bit disconcerting how much her approval meant to him. He just met this woman and yet, her opinion was already mattering to him. 

Deciding to take this opportunity to question Godric of the mood shift from earlier Eric asked, “Master, what transpired before we left and after I went to talk to Pam? I could sense Hermione’s emotions had shifted.”

“I offered her a shoulder and ear, should she need one, to help her with dealing with the aftereffects of fighting in a war. She thanked me and said she may one day take me or us up on the offer, since I included you as well. I believe she has not had anyone to make such an offer in a very long time, if ever.” Godric answered quietly.

Eric nodded and replied just as quietly, “She did speak of nightmares but I am unsure if she meant it literally or figuratively. However I do feel it was more on the literal side. War is not something someone as good as her will walk away from without scars. If by listening, when she is ready, will do her some good then I will be honored for the privilege of her trust.”

Godric nodded his head and then noticed Hermione take something out of her bag. It looked like a thick square piece of cloth which she laid on the ground. As they watched her wave her wand above the cloth and mutter a few words they couldn’t hear, they were amazed at the tent, which suddenly appeared fully erect. The tent didn’t appear to be all that big, maybe large enough for two people to comfortably stay in but unassuming in every other way.

When Hermione opened the flap to walk in, both Godric and Eric didn’t see anything extraordinary about the inside. So they became quite curious to what they would see once she invited them in. As if reading their thoughts Hermione appeared outside the tent and requested their presence.

Complete awe was the only way to describe the looks on their faces. Hermione chuckled at their reactions and gave them a moment to check out her home. She knew the outside of the tent didn’t look like much. Just big enough to hold two people and that they wouldn’t have seen anything when she opened the flap to walk in due to the wards. However, the inside of the tent held a small kitchen, living area, bedroom and bathroom. All fully functioning and well stocked (she learned from the first time), Hermione loved magic. The living area had a couch, chair, coffee table and a fire place with a small stack of wood next to it. The kitchen held the usual; sink, stove, cupboards, pantry, and a small table. The bedroom portion held a closet, chest of drawers, full sized bed, and two side tables. The bathroom had a shower and tub enclosure as well as a toilet, sink, linen closet and mirror; on the walls of each room hung various pictures and knickknacks. 

Eric and Godric couldn’t believe what they were seeing. It was mind blowing to see a complete home within the walls of the tent. Now they understood why Hermione said all she needed was a backyard. She indeed had everything she needed right here. As both vampires walked around a bit, checking out the titles on her bookshelves and pictures…that were moving, Hermione walked into the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. Just as she reached the cooling cabinet she let out a gasp.

Hearing her gasp, Eric and Godric sped to her side to see what was wrong. 

“Is everything alright?” asked Eric, seeing no signs of danger or harm. 

“Oh my Merlin, I can’t believe I forgot! Poor Daisy, she’ll be beside herself with worry that I have yet to return.” was Hermione’s distressed cry.

“Who is Daisy and why would she be worried? Is she family?” Godric asked, looking at her with concern.

“Daisy is my house elf. She has been with me since the end of the war and yes, she is very much my family. The only family I have left.” was Hermione’s reply. “I warded the portal area to alert me when it came open again, if it comes open again, when I warded your office. I took the wards off your office before leaving but left the one on the area of the portal. Now I’m glad I did. If it opens again I’ll need to go through to see if Daisy would wish to come with me to here.”

“Do you not wish to return to your world should the portal open and what exactly is a house elf?” Eric asked, brimming with curiosity. Why would she not want to return home? Where was the rest of her family? The questions seemed to grow the more time he spent with her.

“No, I do not wish to return to my world. I am enjoying learning of this world too much, not to mention, there are no DeathEaters here. Oh, don’t get me wrong, there will be things I miss about my home world but there’s not much there left for me anymore. Both of my parents were murdered by DeathEaters a year ago and I am an only child. I have no other family who I care to associate with, being muggle-born.” At their confused looks, Hermione clarified “A pureblood (both parents magical), half-bloods (one magical and one non-magical parent) and muggle-borns (no magical parents). The war was about blood purity which was sad since I have known plenty of half-bloods and muggle-borns who were just as powerful as any pureblood. Not to mention that purebloods can have squibs, which are those born to magical parents but have no magic of their own. 

“A house elf is a highly magical creature that lives to serve others. Some are treated fairly while others are not. They are extremely loyal beings to whomever they serve. I mean, loyal to the point where they will harm themselves as punishment for displeasing their master or mistress. An example of punishment would be ironing their hands or banging their heads on the nearest wall or post. They enjoy all the menial tasks which most do not want to do, like, dishes, cooking, cleaning, laundry…you get the picture. Most house elves work for nothing but the praise of their keepers. If the master or mistress were to give an elf a piece of clothing; a shirt, sock, etc. then from that point on, the elf is a free being. However, most abhor the thought of being set free and will generally question why they were given such a “gift”, what had they done wrong? Which took me a few years to understand.

“Daisy owns a dress I made her and when I gave it to her I had to promise her that she could still be my elf. It was the only way she would accept the gift. I know most mug…humans would think of it as slavery, which was what I considered it when I first came to learn about them, but it is not. The elves live to serve and they enjoy it immensely. Think of those who donate their time to R.I.F. or students who tutor their friends at no charge. They do it for the good feelings they get. You’ll see what I mean if Daisy decides to follow me to this world.” Hermione finished with a worried smile.

Godric caught this and asked her if she thought Daisy would refuse to follow. Hermione quickly shook her head and said, “No, it’s not that. I just don’t know if she can survive here. Just because my magic works and I feel a stronger magical presence here than in my world doesn’t mean it would be the same for her. Her magic is different than mine. I know she will want to come with me for I am the only family she has as well. I just hope she can...for both our sakes. I’m not sure what I would do without Daisy and I truly do not wish to return there.”

Just at that moment Hermione’s wand began to vibrate and glow, alerting her to the portal opening up.

“Well that’s my cue. I’ll be right back and hopefully will have Daisy with me as well.” with that she apparated away and left two slightly confused and in awe vampires behind in her tent. As they waited for Hermione to return, they decided to check out her home a bit more. As they walked around, they noticed just how homey she had made the tent. After several minutes of scoping out their surroundings and watching the pictures with fascination, both Godric and Eric decided to check out a few of the books she had. Godric chose Hogwarts, A History and Eric chose Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. It didn’t take long for both vampires to get engrossed with their reading selections.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you lovely readers. :) Thank you to all who have visited this story, left kudos, bookmarked and commented! I love it and really appreciate it. Happy reading. :)

Hermione appeared in Eric’s office and was thankful that she was alone, as she didn’t think to bring either vampire with her. After casting various wards she quickly stepped through the portal and called for Daisy, figuring she would probably be close by looking for her.

“Daisy! Daisy, are you here?” yelled Hermione.

“I’s here mistress. Where you been? Daisy was gettin’ worried for the mistress.” Daisy replied as she suddenly appeared before Hermione.

“I’m sorry for worrying you Daisy. I fell through this portal behind me and then I met a couple of vampires but I will tell you all about it later. Right now I would like to know if you want to come with me to this other world?” Hermione asked.

“Mistress would take Daisy with her? Oh yes! I will follow Mistress Hermione anywhere!” was Daisy’s excited reply.

“Well then, let’s see if you CAN follow me. It’s a different world than here and I’m not sure if you will be alright there. Their magic isn’t exactly like ours so let’s see if you will be alright. Shall we?” Hermione said while stepping back through the portal, Daisy following behind her.

As Daisy stepped through, Hermione held her breath. She really didn’t want to go back but she would not abandon Daisy either. Both were relieved when Daisy seemed unaffected being in the new world. She even snapped her fingers and got Hermione a Mountain Dew and a sandwich. Hermione smiled at her and said thank you while accepting the drink and food. 

“Now Daisy, I want you to go back through and go collect your things from our apartment and come back here. Please hurry as I do not know just how long this will stay open.” Hermione said. Daisy nodded her head and popped away leaving a nervous Hermione behind.

About ten minutes later Daisy reappeared with a few bags and a box and stepped back through the portal. At Hermione’s inquisitive look, Daisy answered, “I got Mistress’ few things too.” In response, Hermione smiled widely at Daisy and knelt down to give her a hug.

“Thanks Daisy. I forgot I had a few things there. Are you sure about this? I’m not sure how this portal works and whether or not we will ever be able to go back once it truly closes. This world does have magic but not like mine or yours. Also, there are no other house elves here, at least none that are known about. If you choose to stay with me then you will need to disguise yourself except around me or the two vampires I met. You will need to make sure you will not mind these things. I want you with me but I will understand if you choose to stay in the Wizarding World. Please consider your decision carefully.” Hermione said to Daisy, she wanted to make sure her house elf was certain and happy with being here.

“I follow Mistress Hermione anywhere, she be my only family.” Was Daisy’s reply, stated with a smile and confidence in her choice.

“Alright then, I have the tent set up already, shall we head home?” Hermione asked. 

Before Daisy popped them back to the tent Hermione took a moment to tell Daisy about Godric and Eric. She wanted to make sure Daisy wasn’t surprised or went on the defensive when she saw them in the tent. Daisy listened intently and nodded her head. “I understands Mistress. Daisy will not harm them if they are Mistress’ friends.”

Daisy popped them both back to the tent with ease after Hermione took the wards down, making sure to add wards and charms around the portal’s opening. She knew then that she would be just fine. The nice thing about carrying your home around with you was that apparating to it was no problem, the signature always the same.

When they popped back into the tent they saw the two vampires were sitting on the couch reading. Godric and Eric looked up when they heard a loud pop to see Hermione standing in front of them with a strange looking creature and several bags and a box. Then, with a snap of the little creature’s fingers, the box and bags disappeared.

“Thank you Daisy.” Hermione praised her and gave Daisy a warm smile. Then she knelt down next to her and started with the introductions.

“Daisy, I would like to introduce the two vampires I told you about. This is Eric Northman, Vampire Sheriff of this area, Area Five of Louisiana” Hermione said while pointing to Eric who nodded his head towards Daisy. “And that one is Godric Nevii. He is Eric’s maker.” Hermione then pointed towards Godric who also nodded his head towards the elf. Then to her surprise she found herself saying, “Both are friends and are welcome here any time. If they should call upon you, I want you to answer them and treat them as you would me, understand?” At Daisy’s nod Hermione stood and continued, “Eric, Godric, I’d like you to meet Daisy. She is my house elf, my friend and the last of my family.” Hermione realized she meant every word she said. She had never made such an offer to anyone before but knew Godric and Eric would not abuse the precious gift she was giving them.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Daisy.” was Eric and Godric’s replies.

“Daisy is pleased to meets yous too. Yous are friends to my Mistress so Daisy help yous whenever yous needs Daisy.” The little house elf stated with pride and pleasure then gave a low bow towards the two vampires.

“Does Mistress needs Daisy or may Daisy retire?” the elf asked Hermione, who replied that she could go and if she needed anything she would call. 

Hermione looked towards Eric and Godric and smiled. It would seem that they didn’t quite know how to take Daisy.

“Interesting little creature Daisy is.” Eric commented. “Her appearance, I believe, is on the deceptive side. She appears to be small and harmless however, I think if anyone were to threaten you within her presence she would then become quite deadly. She has powerful magic flowing around her.” 

“I agree Eric. She seemed to have quite a bit of magical power at her fingertips. She was certainly a queer little thing. Would she keep herself here? I am afraid she would stand out quite noticeably if she ventured elsewhere. I was also curious what she meant when she said she would help us if we needed her.” Godric noted looking at Hermione, curious of her answer.

“When Daisy has to or wanted to go out she would either use a glamor to hide her true identity or she would disillusion herself, ah, make herself invisible so to speak. Either way, we would be the only ones to see her true form. Also, you were correct that Daisy is quite powerful magically, most house elves are. As far as her helping you if either of you ever needed it? Well, it was as it sounded. She would help you both to the best of her abilities, even if it cost her her life. If either of you ever found yourselves in a no win situation or became hurt and needed assistance just call out her name and she would appear where you were, she has your magical signatures now. Then with a snap of her fingers she would apparate either one or both of you here. She would also assist you if, say, either child was in trouble and you needed to get to them quickly then Daisy would make sure you got there and out as quickly as possible. Of course I would do the same but you both may call upon Daisy should I not be available.” Hermione informed them and was pleased to see their surprise and acceptance of Daisy’s offer. It would mean a lot to Daisy to have their acceptance and approval. 

“Now if you both do not mind, I would like to go to bed and pass the hell out. It’s been quite the eventful night and I have been up since eight this morning and it seems that time is a bit different here as well. I look forward to getting to know and spending time with both of you but I’m about all funned out at the moment.” Hermione said with a tired chuckle.

Eric and Godric understood and were honestly surprised she had lasted this long. “We as well look forward to getting to know you and would enjoy spending more time with you. We realize it has been a long and eventful evening for you and we appreciate you allowing us the time you have. I cannot speak for Eric but may I call upon you tomorrow after sunset?” Godric asked.

“That would be lovely Godric. Thank you for your time and company this evening. Little did I know when I awoke yesterday morning that I would be ending my day on a new world with two new friends. Please remember what I said about both of you always being welcomed here and know, while you are in my home, you will be protected. The wards I have set into place have been adjusted to recognize your signatures and will keep all harm from coming to you.” Hermione responded.

“Thank you Hermione, that was quite generous of you and on that note I shall take my leave. Sleep well witch.” Godric bade while nodding in Hermione’s direction with a smile and walked out the door.

“I too would like to visit with you tomorrow except it would be after I tended to my sheriff duties and put my time in at my club. You are such an intriguing woman Hermione Granger and I most certainly look forward to getting to know you better as well.” Eric said with a wink and smirked at Hermione’s blush and shy smile, then he continued, “There are many things I wish to learn more about where you are concerned. As my maker asked, may I call upon you tomorrow as well?”

“I would enjoy your calling upon me. Whenever you have finished up with your duties will be fine. There is still much I must learn about my new home world and I am fairly certain you and Godric would be able to help me with that.” Hermione replied.

“We will do our best, until tomorrow; sleep well Hermione.” Eric said as he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead then turned on his heel and left the tent.

Hermione stood there for a few minutes before walking to her bed and falling into it. Her mind whirled around all that had happened in less than twenty four hours. It was crazy! Merlin’s hairy balls how had her day ended up like this?! She never would have thought such a surprise was possible after fighting in the Second Wizarding War; to feel this sense of happiness and peace after so many years of fighting and running. Life was truly amazing and just when you start to figure out what you’re doing, where you’re at and how to move on then “BAM!” it throws one hell of a curve ball at you! Well, at least here she has a way for a fresh start. The two ancient vampires, strangely, already felt like friends to her and she knew it would only get better from here.

Hermione sat up on her elbows and chuckled at the way the night ended, definitely on a good note. She was amazed how well Godric and Eric had rolled with her and the portal’s appearance. It seemed they just took it in stride, like it was not all that strange, maybe it wasn’t for them. She supposed in her old world this would have been seen about the same way but possibly with more caution. She appreciated very much their discretion and acceptance. Also, Godric’s offer of a shoulder and ear should she need it was a surprise but a welcomed one. She hadn’t expected such an offer, they barely knew her. Yet, she knew the offer was genuine which was why she had had such a hard time not breaking down on the spot. 

She had friends, good friends, before the war started but due to her constant moving around she had lost track of them. She knew in her heart that not all of them survived but had no clue as to who had. There were still many unaccounted for and no one may ever know what came of them all. It was sad to think about so she switched topics in her mind, back to the two ancient vampires she was sure she could call her friends. It was weird how comfortable she felt around them from the beginning. It was only the fact that she had just been in a war that had her show a battle stance when first meeting them. She really never felt in any danger from Godric or Eric at any time. They seemed genuinely curious about her and seemed to be a bit worried when she initially refused lodging. It had warmed her heart; something she didn’t think would happen this soon after the war.

As these thoughts ran through her mind Hermione unconsciously rubbed her arm. The ‘punishment’ Bellatrix had given her was still tender to the touch. It could not be seen due to the constant glamour charm she kept on it but it could still be felt. She would carry the scar around for the rest of her life. Bellatrix’s blades were always cursed to inflict the maximum amount of pain and to take as long as possible to fully heal. They also could not be healed by magic like most wounds. If magic was attempted on such wounds then it would take even longer for the healing and would cause the victim even more pain as well. 

So she would forever have ‘mudblood’ engraved on her arm and hoped that if or when she found someone to share her life with they wouldn’t mind. It’s not that it took a lot to cast the charm but, when at home alone or with a significant other, she didn’t want to always cover it. It was part of who she was and Hermione didn’t feel the need to hide it in her home. When she looked at the scars, she only saw what she had lived through. Not many survived Bellatrix and her psychotic fun. As that thought flowed through her mind, Hermione relaxed back into her bed and fell into a deep slumber, the likes she hadn’t felt in far too long.


End file.
